The Accident
by D4rKLUCIFER
Summary: This is a story with The Lizard as the main character that has nothing to do with the comic's or the show. Rated M for later chapters


The Accident By Zachary Pepin

Once again I find myself in a creepy toxic waste dump chasing a Deamon, a supernatural creature that comes from the realm Naz'Grul, of the lowest class. A roar behind me made me turn and there the Deamon was. Standing over seven feet tall and built like a professional body builder with horns sharper than spear tips this Deamon was freighting for a lower class. Before I could react the Deamon sucker punched me in the stomach sending me into a cluster of barrels that were full of this weird green ooze.

I pushed myself up, ignoring the green ooze dripping off me, and turned to face the Deamon who, to my surprise, had lowered its head and started to charge, horns ready to skewer me. I managed to dodge one of the horns but the other had stabbed me in the stomach barley missing my spine. While I was impaled on the horn I managed to put on my right gauntlet, a specially made glove that gives the user superhuman strength, and punch the Deamons horn, breaking it. I fell to the hard packed dirt that felt like concrete. All I could see was the Deamon towering above me then I blacked out.

I woke up in a small metal room with a sink and a bed, which I was laying in.

"Good morning Reaper." said a raspy voice next to me

I look over to see a middle age man, with white hair and an eye patch on his left eye, sitting next to me.

"Hello General." I saluted

"No need to be so formal Reaper," The General chuckled "I'm just here to see how you're doing."

"I've been in here many times and you never once came to see me before why are you really here?"

The Generals face became stern "Based on your performance against the Deamon two weeks ago we have decided to give you a partner. So now you wont go running off without any back up anymore."

"Who's my partner." I said letting out a sigh

"That new agent Maria."

"Why do I get the newbie?"

As if she heard us talking about her Maria walked in. She didn't look like the agent type she was about five foot four with long auburn hair stopping at her thighs. She walked like she had something to prove, not just to herself but to everyone, and she would stop at nothing to accomplish that task.

"Hello Reaper its nice to finally meet. I've heard a lot about you"

The way she looked at me worried me it was like the way a hunter looks at a deer before he takes it down.

"Hello Maria so I hear you're my new partner." I said sheepishly

"Yeah I am and I brought your clothes and your Gauntlets. We still have a lower class Deamon to catch." She handed me my cloths and Gauntlets

I got ready and then we were off to check downtown. We were walking along , next to a line of restaurants, when Maria asked a strange question

"Why did you take this job?"

My open hands formed into fists as I remembered the painful story that is my past.

"Well I-"

Something burst through the Chinese Restaurant next to us, scattering dust and small pieces of building everywhere. All I could see was the silhouette of a Creature but I knew it was the Deamon. A fist came out of no where and to my surprise caught it before it hit Maria. Then I realized I didn't have either of my Gauntlets on.

I threw the Deamon Into another restaurant and look at my hands. Shock filled me when I saw that my hand had grown scales, that were quickly spreading up my arm and just about everywhere else. The Deamon jumped up and Charged again but this time I was ready.

I Grabbed the Deamon's remaining horn And flip him on his back while Maria deliver the final blow, stabbing the Deamon in the neck making the Deamon dissolve almost instantly.

I ran to the nearest window and looked at my reflection, with wide eyes. I looked nothing like what I used too. I was about six foot seven with green scales covering my entire body and my once sky blue eyes were now blood red, with black slits for pupils. The top half of my face looked good , well as good as it would covered with green scales, but my bottom half had grown a snout, that was about nine inches long. Within that snout was razor sharp teeth that, from what I could feel, could cut through just about anything. My finger nails had grown into claws that could shred flesh from bone easily.

"Reaper," Maria stepped forward cautiously " Are you okay?"

"Do I look OKAY! I look like a cracked out version of the Lizard from Spiderman. So, no I'm not okay Maria I'm the farthest thing from being okay" I spat the last word out with enough sarcasm to drown a small country.

Okay that was a bit harsh. I thought as I saw Maria inch away like I had a thing of TNT strapped to my chest.

"Look Maria I'm sorry about that I'm just…" My voice broke off as I couldn't find my word.

"No its okay I understand." Maria said sounding very small compared to how she did when we first met.

"How about we just go back to base and tell The General what happened okay?" I started walking off and with my new found "super" hearing I heard Maria's footsteps fall in place right behind mine.

"Fine" She huffed.

This is going to be a great partnership. I thought sighing.


End file.
